


Let it out

by whiskeynwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Criminal Dean, Crossdressing, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Panic, Gen, Hate Crime, Homophobia, Hunter Dean, Incest, Kidnapping, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Monsters, PTSD, Phobias, Smut, Student Cas, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, fear of darkness, fear of human contact, fear of silence, human cas, non con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeynwings/pseuds/whiskeynwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Milton is kidnapped while walking to the bus stop for school. Dean Winchester is a wanted man looking for a hostage to use in case he gets caught. But what happens when the hostage doesn't want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

"Castiel?" Anna's voice brought the boy out of his thoughts. They were sitting at the kitchen table, Castiel, eating his cereal and reading a book. Anna, drinking her coffee nonchalantly. Castiel pursed his lips and grunted in answer. His sisters eyes were full of concern. "Castiel you know-you know everything will be alright don't you? This is your last year. After this....after this you're home free." 

Castiel had been made to go to public school after the district stopped his brother and sister from homeschooling him. Last year had been his first year and it had been a disaster. He spent most of his time in the principal's office, trying to explain why he lashed out or had a panic attack anyone someone touched him. Why he was still afraid of the dark. The endless questions had been exhausting. So his mission there now was to be invisible,and stay out of as much trouble as possible. He didn't have any friends, when you're afraid of contact it's hard to make them, even harder to keep them. But he smiled, playing along, and hoping to put his sister at ease.

"Yeah...yeah I know Anna. Thank you."

"Lay off the kid will ya Anna! He'll be fine. The minute he steps into that school all the chicks will be on him." Castiel's older brother Gabriel, hopes up onto the kitchen counter and winked at Castiel. It was no secret the boy was find if his baby brother. Anna rolled her eyes. 

"I just don't want him getting hurt." She checked her watch and stood, draining the rest of her coffee in the sink. She turned back to Castiel, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He flinched and raised his arm, as if she was going to strike him. She tried to ignore the twinge of sadness that she felt. Smiling instead and nodding to him. "Have a good day Castiel. I'll be here when you get home." She waved and Gabriel before walking out the door.

-0-

Castiel had issues. A lot of them(he and his therapist were working through it) interrupted his behavior socially. He was an introvert and avoided human contact at all costs. He did not like to be touched by anyone. Not even his sister or brother.He had panic and anxiety attacks when anyone so much as accidentally touched him. But he also hated being alone, especially at night. Because when he was alone the voices never stopped. The flashbacks came strong and the panic attacks were brutal, even with the medications he took. 

Castiel shifted his bag on his shoulder, as he walked briskly towards the bus stop at the end of his block, where kids were already waiting. It was the first day of senior year and he was more than a little apprehensive. Most kids knew to stay away from him. Others picked on him because it was easy. Because he was a freak. 

He didn't notice the car trailing, slowly behind him. A 1967 black Chevy Impala, sleek and quiet. It wasn't until the driver had pulled up right along side Castiel, that he turned his head, blood drained from his face. The driver wore sunglasses and was leaned over the passenger seat, a gun pointed at Castiel's chest. 

"Get in the car." Castiel hesitated, fear creeped up his spine and he felt the beginnings of an attack starting, low on his stomach. The driver unlocked the safety on his gun. "I won't say it twice. Get in the car." Castiel felt his legs tremble as he made his way to the vehicle, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat nervously. The doors uneasily locked and the driver motioned for Castiel to roll up the window, the gun still pointed at him. 

"Please....don't kill me." It was a whimper, a plea for his life, as pathetic as it was, Castiel was not ready to die. He didn't want to. The driver reaches over into the glove compartment, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. 

"I'm not gonna kill you....less you make me. Here," he reached out for Castiel's wrist. Castiel flinched, crowding back against the doorframe of the car. His breathing hitched and panic seized his throat at the thought of the man touching him.

"I-I'll do it. Let me. Please don't touch me." The driver tilted his head, eyes still hidden by the sunglasses, after a moment he tossed the handcuffs to Castiel and started the car back up, pulling away from the curb and keeping one hand on the gun. 

Castiel looked out at the kids waiting for the school bus as they drove past. That was where he was supposed to be. Starting his last year of hell, getting through the first day, to collapse on his bed and cry later. Instead, he was driving past, into unknown territory. It was scary and he felt a sense of dread and wonder fill him, as he put the cuffs on his hands, and tightened them. 

-0-

"What's your name?" His kidnapper's voice was gruff and came off a little harsh. Castiel didn't know how long they'd been driving, maybe twenty minutes in silence. He tried to keep his breathing even and calm, panic attacks rose slowly but he battled them off as best he could. He looked over at his kidnapper, licking his lips nervously before answering. 

"Castiel Novak."

"Castiel?" He winced at the way the man spat his name out. "Castiel....that's kinda a mouthful. Yeah I'm a call you Cas. Can't have anyone recognizin' you anyway, my name's Dean. Dean Winchester." The man reached up, and took his glasses off, revealing brilliant green eyes with long lashes. There was a cut on the bridge of his nose and bruised skin on the edge of his left eye. Castiel wondered vaguely what had happened to him. 

"Dean Winchester?" Castiel tried it. The name rolled easily off his tongue. He'd heard that name before. He couldn't place where.

"How old are you?" Dean asked before Castiel could finish his thought. 

"I'm eighteen." Dean made a low whistle and cursed. He brought his hand up to rub his temple, massaging methodically. 

"Eighteen....well I guess you're as good as any. Still in school?" Castiel nodded, Dean pulled onto the highway, heading out of town. Castiel had never left Bluegate before. He felt nervous, sick. 

"I-I was gonna graduate this year.." It couldn't have been just this morning he was sitting at the table, eating cereal with his sister. Dean clicked his tongue and sucked his teeth in thought. 

"You do what I tell you and keep your mouth shut you still can." Castiel's eyes widened. 

"W-what?"

"I'm on the run kid. I needed a hostage, in case I get caught. You'll be the distraction while I make a dash....You play along and don't make me kill you and you'll be alright," 

"And if....if you never get caught?" Dean thought for a moment, the silence stretching. 

"It could be worse kid. Could be a lot worse."


	2. Denny's and Driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear after the stage is set the story will get better. Please review and comment! Thanks :)

"You hungry?" They'd been driving for at least a day. Cas's legs were cramped and his wrists were red and puffy from the restraints. He nodded,"There's a Denny's couple miles from here. We'll grab a bite and be back on the road. I wanna make it to Illinois by Midnight." Castiel slumped further in his seat, playing with the hem of his jacket. 

Dean shut the car off and turned to Castiel, eyes dark and serious. "I'm warning you now. I'll take the cuffs off. Hell I have too. But if you run, or try and out me, it'll be the last thing you ever do. Capiche?" Castiel swallowed hard and nodded. 

"P-please let me take the cuffs off. I won't run. I just...I don't like to be touched." Dean handed him the key to the cuffs and Castiel sighed in relief as he heard the click and they fell off into the seat. He put them in the glove box and stepped out of the car after Dean.

"You're a freak aren't you?" Castiel blanched, furrowing his brow in confusion at Dean. Dean shook his head, holding the door to the restaurant open, Cas strode through the door, Dean close on his heels, "remember." He whispered. "I'll snap your neck if you open your mouth." Castiel nodded curtly, Dean kept close behind. "Two." He snapped at a waitress who shuffled them towards their seats. 

"Can I get you guys some refreshments to start off?" The waitress was a perky blonde, with pretty hazel eyes and a cute pout. Dean was eyeing her like she was on the menu. 

"What do you want?" Dean grunted at Castiel. The smaller boy jumped slightly. 

"C-coke please." The waitress jotted it down without so much as a glance in Castiel's direction. She was playing at Dean, who was flirting back happily. 

"And you sugar?" She winked at him. 

"Two cokes and uh...the time you get off work." Castiel averted his eyes, looking away and trying to stay out of the conversation. They giggled and flirted a few minutes more. Before Castiel could even look up to see if the waitress had gone he heard it. Off the radio that played corny Pop songs. It was a breaking news reel. 

"18 year old Castiel Milton was last seen walking on the streets Madison and Montgomery in Bluegate Ohio, towards the local bus stop. Castiel is a Haphephobic, Nyctophobic, and monophonic. He is on several medications and needs to be in contact with his doctors. Please, if you have any information call the authorities at once. Castiel's family want him home safe and sound." Cas felt his cheeks flush and his heart race. That had been quick. But Anna was protective and Gabriel could be the same if provoked. They were probably out of their minds with grief. 

"Milton. Castiel Milton." Castiel flinched at Dean's tone was low and dangerous, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "You said your name was Novak. You lied to me." Castiel sank slightly in his seat. Dean waited until the waitress had taken their orders and sauntered off before he spoke again. "Why'd you lie to me?" 

"You-I....Novak is my father's name. He left a long time ago....Milton is my mother's name..." Castiel's voice was quiet. Barely audible. Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. 

"You lie to me again and there'll be hell to pay. You hear? You're stuck with me until I get sick of you and I really don't wanna treat you like a prisoner, so don't make me."

"I don't understand?" Dean shook his head. 

"Nothing. Forget it. What medicines are you taking and what the hell were those things they said you are?" Castiel went into detail. Explaining his fear of the dark, his fear of being alone and his fear of human contact. He didn't tell the origins of why these things came to be, but he didn't dare lie again. Dean listened intently, ignoring the waitress, who walked away with a decided huff after she set their food down. "We'll make sure you got your meds okay. I'll take care of that once we get to Illinois. Can you hang on till then?" Castiel was baffled. 

"Why are you being nice? I'm your hostage. Why do you care?" Dean shrugged and Castiel grimaced as he talked with a mouthful of food. 

"Like I said you're stuck with me. And I'm gonna need your help. Can't have you freaking out on me and getting yourself hurt." His throat made a noise as he took a large gulp of his coke. "If you're the reason I actually do get caught I'll be pissed. Can't afford to take chances." 

"Why did you take me?" Dean kept eating, as if he didn't hear Castiel's question. "There were plenty of other people on the street you could have picked. Why me?" Dean shrugged. His eyes meeting Cas's, truly, for the first time. 

"You looked lonely too."

-0-

Dean was in a foul mood as they left the restaurant. He rudely told the waitress he'd been flirting with to go away and had stomped out of the place without a backward glance. He knew Castiel would follow. The boy was curious. He wanted to know who this man. This Dean Winchester was. What made him tick. 

"So who are you? What do you do that you need a hostage?" They were only fifteen miles or so out from Illinois state line. The ride had been quiet, except for the occasional inquiry about peeing. Dean's fingers flexed on the steering wheel. 

"You don't watch the news?"

"Anna and Gabriel don't believe in television....Our father used to think it was the gateway to sin." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Your dad sounds like an idiot."

"You didn't answer my question." Dean's eyes narrowed, his patience wearing thin. 

"I...I'm a hunter." 

"A hunter? Hunters don't need hostages....unless," Castiel's stomach churned uneasily. "You...you kill people?" 

"Not people Cas....things. I hunt things, save people. Sort of a family business." 

"People are not things," Cas snapped feeling nervous and frightened. If Dean was a killer what would stop him from killing Cas. 

"You'll see soon enough....The things I kill....you'll be glad I got rid of them." He reached down and turned up the radio. Cas covered his ears on instinct as AC/DC roared from the radio. He longed for home. For when his life made sense. 

-0-

Dean looked over at the kid who was dozing against the seat, he reached out carefully and pushed Cas's head back. He didn't want him to wake up with a sore neck, he was already high strung as it was. 

His father had died on the hunt. His mother died shortly after little Sammy was born. And Sam had quit the life. Opting for Law School and a career. The 'Apple pie' lifestyle that they both dreamed of as children. Everyone left him. And he was tired of being alone. 

That's why he'd picked Cas,he was lonely. He sent out that vibe. The kid had been walking with his shoulders hunched and head down. There had been this pull. This magnetism that had drawn him to the kid. He was the one. Dean just knew he was the one who would give him a reason to keep living again. So he'd taken him. Forced him to come along. Hoping that with time, Castiel would want to stay on his own. 

It was a long shot. But the moment he saw the kid he knew he couldn't let him go. He needed Cas. And Cas needed him. Dean wasn't one to believe in fate, but this one thing, had been the only exception. 

"I'm going to take care of you." He looked over at the sleeping teenager. The lines and creases of worry in Cas's face were smoothed out. He looked young, pure, innocent. All the things Dean himself, was not. "You're safe Cas. With me." He hoped Cas wouldn't leave him. He longed for Cas to be the one person....who actually stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger:panic and anxiety attack, violence, sexual and physical child abusers mentioned

Dean was more than a little conflicted. On one hand of the kid woke up, he's surely have a fit. On the other hand it was late and Cas had been sleeping so peacefully. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, deciding it be best to carry Cas into the motel room. 

Cas is lighter than Dean expected, as he pushes his hands under him, pulling him from the Impala. Cas's head bounces slightly, resting against Dean's chest, Dean was surprised when Cas curled into him, fingers twisting in the front of Dean's shirt. He wondered caught how long it's been since the kid let someone touch him. He hadn't gone into detail, but he had made it very clear that human contact was a no go. At least while he was conscious. Dean shut the door of the Impala with his foot and made his way to their room, kicking the door open as quietly as possible. He set Cas down on the edge of one of the twin beds and pulled back the covers. 

Cas had no extra clothes, and Dean didn't think anyone likes sleeping in jeans. 

He decided to push his luck, pushing the smaller boy down against the pillows. Cas sighed, every muscle relaxing as Dean gently pulled off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. Dean had never thought of himself as a queer, but Cas was actually very beautiful to look at. His skin was tanned, and he was more muscular than Dean first thought. His arms bulged slightly and there was a slight build to him. He looked more like a runner. His hair was black as the night, unruly and looking like someone had run their fingers through it all day. He wondered if it was soft and pliant, but didn't touch him again. He liked the way he looked when he slept. Asleep, Cas looked like an angel. 

-0-

"Come on Cassy's it's play time baby," Castiel squirmed under the weight of his brother, who was holding him down, forcing his face against the carpet. Castiel sobbed, feeling Michael's calloused hands slide up between his thighs. 

"Please...I don't wanna play," his other brother, Lucifer, reached down and grabbed Cas's jaw, pinching his cheeks hard. 

"You might as well suck it up. Nobody's home. No one will hear you cry....unless you wanna go to your closet." Castiel felt tears dripping down his cheeks. Michael breathes heavily against his back, something hard pressed against the cleft of Cas's small posterior. 

"Put him in the closet. I think I wanna hear him scream for a while." Castiel cried out, wriggling and trying to break free. Michael pinned his little brother's arms behind his back and hauled him up, as Lucifer opened the closet door. There was a ghost in there. It was dark and scary. 

"Pray for forgiveness Castiel. Pray we'll let you out." They threw him in on his hands and knees, shutting the door and locking it behind them. Castiel was enveloped in complete darkness. He screamed. But no one came to help him. 

-0-

Castiel sat up, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his face. He was shaking with fear, his eyes wide as he looked around the unfamiliar setting. This wasn't his room. This wasn't his home. Where was he? Who was he with? Why was he undressed? He felt an attack coming, it hit him full force. 

Castiel grabbed at his hair, yanking it out in clumps, dug his nails into his skin until he bled and rolled around, hyperventilating, trying to catch his breath. It was too quiet. He was alone. This wasn't right. This wasn't right. 

The door opener, he could hear it from a distance. The sound of something crashing to the ground and footsteps coming towards him. It was Michael, or Lucifer, he would be punished. They'd put him in the closet. A warm, rough hand touched his shoulder, he recoiled, lashing out at the unseen threat. 

-0-

Dean grunted as Castiel's nails snagged at his eyebrow, clawing down the side of his face. He wrestled the teen back down against the bed, sitting in his hips and pinning his hands above his head with one hand. The other hand gripped Castiel's jaw. Castiel's eyes were wide and animal like. Filled with fear. 

"Cas! Cas!" Castiel bucked and writhed, trying to get away. He was strong. Dean had to give him that. But Dean was stronger. He sat firm and still like a statue. Cas's breathing evened out after a few minutes, his body trembled beneath Dean. "Shit Cas. Scared me half to death." Dean had just gone to the pharmacy to grab Castiel's medications with a fake prescription. He'd only been gone twenty minutes or so. But when he came back Cas was a mess. His head was bleeding from where he'd pulled out his hair and there was blood on his chest and legs. Claw marks from his fingers, the nails bloody and broken on his hands. 

When he looked back down at Castiel's face, he saw the young boy's eyes were closed, his lips parted and soft murmurs coming from between the pink pieces of skin. Dean realized Cas was counting to ten. And every time he got to ten he would count backwards down to one again. This went on for several minutes, until Dean let him go, flopping down beside him and Cas's eyes flickered open. 

"D-Dean?" The boy croaked unsure. Dean wanted to reach out, but decided not to set him off again. 

"Yeah Cas I'm here." Cas licked his lips, his voice was raw and his cheeks were flushed. Dean mentally kicked himself for thinking Cas was cute. This was not the time. Cas's watery blue eyes turned to Dean in accusation. 

"You left me alone." Dean nodded. "You can't leave me alone. Don't ever leave me alone," his voice broke off into a whine at the end, the smaller boy's lip quivered and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. For the first time in a long time Dean felt...guilt. 

"I know. I just went to get your medicine," Dean jumped off the bed and grabbed the grocery bag he'd thrown down after seeing Cas in such a state. He made a mental note to be more careful with him. Cas was precious cargo. "You were sleeping so peacefully I....I didn't want to wake you." He handed Cas the bag and watched him pop three pills in his mouth and swallow them down with a chug of water that Dean had also bought. Dean sat back down on the bed, legs crossed. 

"Thank you." Cas said gratefully. Dean felt his cheeks heating up. He was embarrassed by the gratitude, something he wasn't used to. 

"You need it. And can't risk gettin' caught anyway." He picked at a loose string on the comforter, the room grew quiet, awkward, neither of them really knowing what to say. "So um," Dean cleared his throat. Afraid, but willing, to ask the hard question. "What...what triggered you? Was it me?" Cas shook his head, his eyes downcast. 

"Not initially, no. I had a...a very vivid nightmare that woke me up." 

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Dean sighed and scratched the back of his head. 

"Alright fine. There's a case for me here in town and you're going to help me work it tonight. No exceptions....you know how to hold a gun?" 

-0-

Anna was sick with worry. Castiel had been missing for three days and there still was no word of him. The Sherriff was questioning Gabriel while she went through his room. Looking for anything that might help them find him, if he'd run away.

But he'd never do that. 

Their family wasn't perfect, no family was. But Anna was sure that he loved her. Loved Gabriel. This wasn't just some angsty teen getting itchy feet. Castiel was in trouble, she just knew it. 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was an unknown number, her heart races as she pressed answer. 

"Hello?"

"Anna?" The blood in her veins ran cold, and she felt herself go rigid. 

"C-Castiel?" She sobbed into the phone. 

"Hello Anna. I'm fine."

"Where are you? We've been worried sick! What are you doing!?" Her voice has risen, drawing the attention of her brother and the officer, who bolted up the stairs and to Castiel's room. Anna clutched the phone to her ear. 

"I'm okay Anna. I...I met someone. I'm eighteen. I just couldn't live there anymore. I needed to get away." Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"Castiel what-"

"Just stop looking for me okay. I'm happy and I'm alive," 

"But Castiel-"

"I love you. I love you and Gabriel so much....Tell Chi-Ton I said hello." 

"Castiel-" dial tone. The phone dropped from Anna's hand. 

-0-

Castiel tossed the phone at Dean, who promptly smashed it under his foot. Castiel had convinced him to let him call his sister. He used the excuse that it would get people to stop looking for him if he told his sister he left on his own. Dean didn't realize Castiel had snuck in that they were indeed in Illinois. If Anna didn't get the Chi-Ton reference he'd lose faith in her. They'd find him. He'd be home and Dean would be in jail in no time. 

"Alright, so you're going to be the bait. I'll be there the whole time Cas, don't worry. You lure him out into the alley behind that nightclub and I'll take over from there. You don't have to do any killing."

"It's still participating," Castiel grumbles. Dean had told him that the person they were hunting liked to prowl in the gay bars in town. Picking up cute little twinks every few nights. Castiel was eighteen and 'cute' according to Dean. He'd be the perfect bait. 

Dean grabbed his old leather jacket and threw it over his shoulders. "No one said you'd be on this train for free. Everything comes for a price."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean I can't do this," Castiel looked around the bar nervously. The smell of alcohol, cheap cigarettes and sex filled the air. He squirmed and turned to head back out the door. But Dean was in his way. 

"Relax Cas. I'm right here. No one's gonna get ya I promise." Cas swallowed hard, anxiety washing over him in waves. "Cas I won't let anyone hurt you." Dean crowded into Cas's space, pushing him forward. He was scared and felt his hands tremble as he forced himself forward, but the knowledge that nothing bad would happen to him was a small comfort. "Sit at the bar and order a coke. No alcohol okay? Gotta stay sharp and keep your eyes open. Make yourself look....desperate....like you need to be fucked and you need it now. I'll be right over there. Just like we talked about." Cas nodded and made his way to the bar. 

"Coke on ice please," he said to the bartender as he hopped up on one of the bar stools. He watched Dean take a seat a little ways away from him, in a booth. Not long after he'd sat down a cute brunette, who couldn't have been more than 21, maybe younger than that, walked up and perched himself in Dean's lap. 

"Here's your coke. Can I get ya anything else?" Cas's eyes flickered back to the bartender. A surly man with a beer gut and a black scraggly beard. Cas shook his head and turned his gaze back to Dean. 

Twenty minutes passed and his eyes never strayed far from Cas, who watched him eagerly. 

He was running his fingers through the other boy's hair, his free hand cupping the boy's firm round backside, but his eyes were trained on Cas, who was leaning forward and gazing heavily at Dean. A feeling he could equate to longing stirred within Cas. Dean leaned forward and whispered something to the boy, who pressed forward, and sealed his lips against Dean's. 

Cas felt the straw between his lips slip back down into his drink. Warmth spread through his lower abdomen as Dean's eyes darkened and he pulled the boy closer, kissing him harder. All the blood in Cas's body surged down and-

"Hey," Cas jumped as a man sat next to him, a little too close for comfort. He ignored the growing anxiety as arousal in his stomach, turning his head to look at the man. 

This guy was actually pretty decent looking. Curly blonde hair that fell slightly down into his eyes, that were a pretty hazel by the way, and a wide comical smile, revealing deep dimples in both cheeks. Cas smiled shyly. 

"Hello. You startled me." The guy chuckles, his laugh was light and warm. Cas felt himself getting more at ease. He didn't seem like the person Dean was looking for, and Dean wouldn't let him get hurt anyway. 

"Sorry about that...You're just too pretty to be sittin' here all by yourself." Cas looked at his drink shyly. His eyes flickered back to Dean and the boy he was with. Dean was still watching him, a slight tilt of his head let Cas know that this, was indeed the guy they were looking for. Cas felt nervous fear creep up his spine. 

"Y-you really think I'm pretty?" He mumbled, trying to stay calm. The man reached forward and placed his hand over Cas's. Cas's body went rigid and he sucked in a sharp breath. The man didn't notice, ushering the bartender over instead to pay him. Cas swallowed hard and tried to quell the panic attack building within. He needed to breathe, stay there in the present and breathe. He'd be okay. 

"Tell ya what gorgeous. You and me, let's go get somethin' to eat. I know this dinner round the way, makes great burgers. Let me buy ya one and we'll talk a bit." Cas knew what Fean expected of him. He only hesitated for a moment, fearing Dean's wrath more than this stranger's. 

"What's your name?" The guy hopped off the barstool and held out his hand to Cas, who took it reluctantly and fearfully. 

"M'names Calub." 

-0-

"Ma'am how do you know he's in Chicago?" Anna was in hysterics after Cas's phone call. Her brother was alright, taken against his will, but alright for now. 

"Because he told me! He said Chi Town! Now either you go find him or I will!" Gabriel stood and wrapped his arms around his sobbing sister. She pressed her face into the side of his neck, shaking, her red hair covered her face as Gabriel spoke to the officers. 

"Can you just put out an APB for our brother. If Anna thinks he said Chicago then he's in Chicago. The longer we wait...." Gabriel pauses, not wanting to say, "the longer we wait the better possibility-" 

"I understand," the officer replied, "I'll put that APB out right away." Gabriel nodded. 

"Thank you." 

-0-

"Where's your car?" Cas asked. The night was cooler, the air crisp and the wind kissed his cheeks as it whipped around him. Calub pulled Cas down the sidewalk, further from Dean and further from safety. 

"Figured we'd walk. It's just around the corner." Calub tugged Cas along, half pulling him as Cas's legs were starting to feel like jello. He had no idea where Dean was, if he was following them or still at the bar, and that frightened him. Not to mention the taunting voices of his brother's in his heads and the flashbacks he had every time Calub touched him. 

Calub led Castiel down the block and pulled him into a darkened alley. Cas gasped as he was shoved back and hands pinned above the wall. Calub's breath smelled sweet and he chuckled as Cas squirmed and panicked against him. 

"That's right. Fight. You all taste so much better when you're fighting! Blood pumping hard in those veins huh! Your fear smells divine." Cas cried out as Calub pushed him harder into the wall. Calub held Cas's hands above his head with one hand and covered Cas's mouth with the other. Cas bucked and writhed beneath him, panic and fear over taking him. Fight or flight coming into play. He felt detached. Part of him in the moment and part of him gone. 

He shrieked against Calub's hand when Calub's teeth sharpened into fangs. Calub licked his lips and leaned forward, dragging his teeth over Cas's pulsating jugular. In that moment Cas realized what Calub was. 

Calub was a fucking vampire. 

"Gonna taste so good." Cas felt pressure on his neck and sobbed weakly, he couldn't fight this guy off no way. He was bigger than Cas. Cas closed his eyes, praying to God to forgive him and keep his family safe. 

But then the pressure was gone, and there was a scuffle before him. 

When Cas snapped his eyes open he saw Dean and sighed heavily with relief. Calub had been shoved to the ground and was now back in his feet, snarling at Dean, who held a large jagged blade in his hand. 

"You okay Cas?" He shouted in Cas's direction, his eyes never once leaving Calub. They circled each other like lions hunting. 

"Y-yes Dean. I'm fine." Dean smirked. Cas slid down the wall, feeling more than a little silly. If vampire were real, and this was an actual vampire....then Dean hadn't been lying. He really hunted monsters for a living. 

Calub charged Dean, who dodged him easily enough. They fought back and forth for a few minutes, testing each other's strength. When Dean went in for the kill however, Calub came up under him, ramming his elbow into Dean's nose. Dean staggered back and Calub took the upper hand, grabbing Dean by his throat and choking him. Cas watched horrified. 

The knife in Dean's hand clattered to the ground, his face was turning purple and red veins were crossing his eyes. He gasped, his lips paling, the life leaving his body. Cas had two options; leave and go home, or stay and try to help Dean. 

He looked at the knife, it was but a few feet from him, and he'd seen enough vampire movies to know you cut the head off. His eyes went back to Dean, who was no longer struggling as hard as he had, and Cas made his choice. 

It was a good clean cut, right across his neck. Calub's head hit the pavement with a thud and rolled, his body fell a few feet from his severed head. Cas kicked the head away for good measure. 

Having now saved Dean's life Cas felt as though he didn't owe him anything. Before, Dean had come and saved him just in time, which Cas felt, made him obligated to return the favor. Now he was free of this and could return home. 

Dean had fallen face first and didn't move from the cement. His back moved, indicating breathing, but he, himself, was unconscious. Cas turned to leave. 

But he stopped halfway out of the alley. 

All his life he'd never, ever met someone like Dean. Someone who kept their word and, appeared, to be completely and brutally honest at all times. Not once since the kidnapping had Dean wronged him. Sure there'd been the occasional threat, but Dean never followed through with it. Instead he watched over Castiel and respected his space. 

Cas turned to look back at Dean, lying cold and alone in the ground. Remorse filled him and guilt. He couldn't leave Dean out here. Not like this. Plus, he'd be lying if he didn't admit, that he was more than a little curious about Dean's line of work. Were there other monsters out there? Did he hunt them too?

Curiosity killed the cat. 

Cas walked back and fell to his knees, nervously he reached out and pulled Dean over, rolling him into his back. Cas was surprised that the usual sudden surge of fear and disgust, did not wash over him when he touched Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! More to come

Dean's head hurt. He was lying on something soft, his back sinking down into....mattress? He was back at the hotel. So where-

He felt the mattress sink as someone sat down on the edge. Gentle hands touched his face, something cool and wet pressed against his forehead. He groaned softly. 

"Shh. It's okay Dean I got you." His heart fluttered. Cas? He was still there? He stayed? Slowly Dean's eyes opened, his vision blurred for a moment but he sucked in a sharp breath when his eyes settled on Castiel's face. 

"C-Cas," he tried to sit up, Cas gently pressed his palm against Dean's shoulder, pushing him back against the bed. 

"Don't move. I'm still not sure you don't have a concussion....you really should see a doctor."

"I can't-"

"I know. Too many people out looking for you. So my mediocre skills will have to do....Are you in pain?" Dean nodded, wincing at the movement. 

"My neck hurts. So does my head." Cas nodded and turned, rummaging around in the duffle bag Dean had brought with him. He turned back around with two aspirin and a lukewarm bottle of water. Dean took the aspirin and ignored the water, dry swallowing the pills. Cas grimaced. 

"You do realize that is very unhealthy for you." Dean shrugged, moving up the bed so he was leaning back against the pillows. His head resting against the headboard. 

"I thought.....I thought you would have left." Dean hated how quiet his voice had gotten but it was a legitimate fear for him. He believed so fully that Cas would just run, leave him behind. "Why didn't you leave?" Cas looked down at his hands shyly. Dean waited, the silence stretching out. 

"I...I couldn't leave you. You were unconscious and I was going to run. Find someone to help me, something. But....But when I looked down at you I realized," he lifted his head, eyes locking with Dean's. Dean shivered, feeling as though Cas was glimpsing into his soul. "I realized you've been nothing but kind to me and...and you never lied. And I...I couldn't leave you. I didn't want to leave you." He smirked. "It was the strangest feeling." 

Dean didn't know what to say. This kid had only been with him a couple days and already he felt so undeserving of him. He reached up, Cas flinched, but allowed Dean to touch his cheek, brushing his fingers over Cas's soft flesh. He was surprised. The kid had a phobia of being touched. But he seemed content and relaxed when Dean touched him. 

"So...you'll stay with me?" Cas leaned into Dean's touch, his eyes fluttered and closed momentarily. 

"Yes Dean....On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tell me the truth...Are monsters real?"

-0-

"We haven't found anything in Chicago. But we have employed a bounty hunter by the name of Gordon. Best damn tracker in the country. He'll find your brother in no time. I can assure you." Anna nodded at Detective Henrikson's words. Gabriel squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. 

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Gabriel answered for Anna, who was crying into his shoulder. Victor nodded and left the home quietly. Gabriel turned to his sister, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

"Gabriel what if he's hurt? What if..." Anna choked on a sob. Gabriel rubbed her back, shushing her. 

"It's alright Anna. We'll find him. We'll find him." 

-0-

"So every nightmare I've ever had...All of them...they're real? And you hunt them?" Dean nodded, biting into his bacon cheeseburger greedily. They'd gone out for food and now we're sprawled out over the motel bed, discussing all things monsters. Cas was more than s little shocked.

"Yes. My family....We all hunted them. Now it's just me." 

"Are there other hunters like you out there?" 

"Sure."

"So why did you take me? Why didn't you team up with one of them?" Dean swallowed hard and Cas but his lip. He shouldn't have said anything. He was grateful, and happy to be traveling with Dean, now that they had a better understanding of one another. Dean lowered his gaze, cheeks turning a light pink. 

"Cas I....You looked so pure. So innocent. Something I don't think I've ever been. I wanted that. I wanted you. So I took you." 

"I'm far from innocent."

"But you're good. Your soul is good Cas. You're an angel compared to me. I guess I wanted you to myself." Cas moved over on the hotel mattress they were sitting on. He leaned into Dean's side and placed his cheek on Dean's shoulder. He could practically hear Dean roll his eyes. "For someone who doesn't like being touched you're one touchy feely son of a bitch....Why are you afraid anyway? Of the dark and stuff. I thought only kids were scared of the dark." Cas stiffened, but stayed near Dean. 

"It's too soon....Just-just don't leave me alone. Or in the dark....As far as touching goes I don't think...I think you could be an exception." Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulders and pulled him closer, feeling the younger boy relax against him. He buried his nose in the top of Cas's hair, inhaling his shampoo. He smelled good. 

"I'll never leave you.thank you Cas...We got work to do."


End file.
